There are two types of Herpes simplex virus which produce a variety of clinical manifestations. In general, Herpes simplex type 1 is associated with recurrent labialis (cold sores) and Herpes simplex type 2 is associated with recurrent vulvovaginitis.
Herpes simplex virus appears to find the spongy area around mucus membranes an attractive place to thrive and cause infectivity. Once the integrity of an area is violated by Herpes simplex virus, there seems to be a triggering mechanism that welcomes repeated infection of the same area. The reason for this phenomenon occurring is not known at present.
Herpes simplex virus infectivity is primarily dependent upon the intactness of the viral envelope and a chemical combination which damages or removes the envelope will reduce infectivity greatly. It is well known that ether is extremely successful in producing this effect. However, the normal body temperature is about 4.degree. C. above the boiling point of ethyl ether such that treatment in vivo heretofore has not been successful. See for example "Topical Ether and Herpes Simplex Labialis" by Mary E. Guinan, M.D., Ph.D., et al. JAMA, Mar. 14, 1980, Vol. 243, No. 10, pp, 1059-61. Also, due to the extreme instability of ether, particularly ethyl ether, at room temperature or higher, ethyl ether has heretofore only been used for this type of treatment in a controlled environment such as a hospital or physician's office, and ethyl ether has not been available in a form suitable for use outside of a controlled (e.g., hospital) environment.
Rather, ether-, amide-, or ester-linkage compounds, alone or in combination, have been used. However, the effectiveness of such compounds in treating Herpes simplex virus is far less than that of a pure ether. An example of an emulsion including such a compound is disclosed in the Asculai et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,183.
According to the teachings of this patent, nonionic surfactants are delivered in a non-irritating carrier such as a lotion or oil to an infected area with the amount of surfactant employed being between 0.5% and 20% by volume.
It has also been proposed in Alnor U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,071 to use an aqueous solution including a base, fatty acids comprising primarily oleic acid, and a surface-active agent for treating burns, scalds and other skin irritations. The base is an alkali metal carbonate.
Further it has been proposed in Grove U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,166 to use a topical preparation of a soft soap and stearoptens in a salve for use as a liniment.
Still further, it is known from "A simple proof of the thermodynamic stability of materials taken up by solutions containing solubilizers such as soap", Amer. Chem. Soc. 62, 2855-9 (1940) that ether is thermodynamically stable in soap. More specifically, the colloidal solutions formed from a solution of ther and soap containing small additions of silicate or hydroxide are thermodynamically stable because the vapor pressure is significantly less than that of the free hydrocarbon until the solution is approximately saturated.
Moreover, it is known from SOAP MANUFACTURE by J. Davidsohn, et al. published by Interscience Publishers, Inc. New York, p. 495, that coconut oil soap was germicidally more active against Escherichia coli and Eberthella typhosa than other soaps made from natural fats and oils. Also, this test teaches at page 503 that coal tar soaps can be made by adding wood tar to coconut oil soap and at page 505 that sulphur soap can be made by adding sulphur to coconut oil soap.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and topical preparation of the present invention differ from the previously proposed method and preparations in that according to the method of the present invention a topical preparation comprising an emulsion of anhydrous ethyl ether (rather than a linkage compound) wherein the amount of anhydrous ethyl ether used comprises at least 30% by volume of the emulsion and a coconut oil carrier is applied to the infected area. Also, the emulsion uses a coconut oil carrier having a minimum of free fatty acids. Additionally, the method preferably includes the step of subsequently applying heat to the infected area.